fender_mustang_amps_and_fusefandomcom-20200214-history
MOD(ulation) Effects
Modulation Effects Overview and Demo Video The Fender Mustang amps and Fender Fuse software are loaded with '14 on-board MOD(ulation) effect "pedals" '(12 unique to the MOD bank, and 2 shared with the STOMP bank). See Built-In Effects, for high level description of each type of effect. * Chorus ** Sine Chorus ** Triangle Chorus * Flanger ** Sine Flanger ** Triangle Flanger * Tremolo ** Vintage Tremolo ** Sine Tremolo * Wah (also available on STOMP effects bank) ** Wah (Fixed) ** Touch-Wah (Dynamic) * Pitch Shifter ** Diatonic Pitch Shifter ** Pitch Shifter (Chromatic) * Other Modulation Effects ** Phaser ** Step Filter ** Vibratone ** Ring Modulator Sine Chorus *A chorus pedal copies the signal, changes the pitch of the copy and adds a short delay. The sound wave of the copied signal can be controlled by changing its amplitude, frequency and shape. The shape may be a sine or triangle. A sine chorus changes pitch smoothly. *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Changes the rate/frequency and creates more pitch modulation **Depth – Changes amplitude/intensity. It changes the amount of delay over the cycle and defines the maximum and minimum delay **Avg. Delay – Sets the average delay, around which the Depth works **LR Phase – Left/Right phase ***Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V) Triangle Chorus *A triangle chorus changes pitch more abruptly than the sine chorus, otherwise they work identically (see Sine Chorus) *Settings - see Sine Chorus Sine Flanger *A Flanger creates a “swooshing” sound by pairing the original signal with a varying frequency copy of the original signal. Emulates the sound of an old studio trick whereby an engineer slows down and speeds up an overdubbed copy of the guitar track *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Changes the rate/frequency of phase shifting, so that different frequencies are de/emphasized on each pass **Depth – Changes the amplitude/intensity of the copied signal **Feedback – Adjusts the amount that the effected signal is fed back into the effect **LR Phase – Left/Right phase ***Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V) Triangle Flanger *A Triangle Flanger changes pitch more abruptly than the Sine Flanger, otherwise they work identically (see Sine Flanger) *Settings - see Sine Flanger Vibratone *Creates a Doppler effect of a sound approaching and receding, repeatedly *Settings: **See Sine Flanger **Rotor - Changes the rate/frequency of Doppler effect, so that different frequencies are de/emphasized on each pass Vintage Tremolo *Tremolo increases and decreases the volume at regular intervals *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Sets the speed/frequency of the modulation **Duty Cycle – Sets the amount of time that the signal spends at the top and bottom of the sound wave. Lower duty cycle produces thinner sounds; higher duty cycle produces thicker sounds **Attack – How quickly tremolo reacts to the signal **Release – Duration of tremolo, after falling back below the threshold Sine Tremolo *Tremolo increases and decreases the volume at regular intervals *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Sets the speed/frequency of the modulation **Duty Cycle – Sets the amount of time that the signal spends at the top and bottom of the sound wave. Lower duty cycle produces thinner sounds; higher duty cycle produces thicker sounds **LFO Clip – Low Frequency Oscillation is the method of modulating the effected signal. LFO Clip will flatten the oscillation peaks and valleys, creating a subtle variation on the “warble”. (0% = No Clipping; 100% = Max Clipping) **Shape – Gradually converts Sine Tremolo to Triangle Tremolo (0% = Sine; 100% = Triangle) Ring Modulator *Creates a highly processed/synthesized electronic sound by multiplying the frequencies of the original and processed signal. Called a ring modulator because the original circuit formed a ring *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Frequency – Adjusts the carrier frequency of the effect (0% = lower frequency; 100% = higher frequency). Sets the speed of the “warble” **Depth – Changes the amplitude/intensity of the copied signal (0% = min intensity; 100% = max intensity) **Shape – LFO Shape (Sine / Triangle) **Phase – Shifts the modified signal out of phase (0% = in phase with original signal; 100% = 180° out of phase) Step Filter *Creates a heavily processed, Doppler-like, swirling sound with periodic changes to amplitude, by multiplying the frequencies of the original and processed signals *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Changes the rate/frequency of phase shifting, so that different frequencies are de/emphasized on each pass **Resonance – Feedback causing frequencies to amplify themselves. Thickens the sound. (0% = Min Resonance; 100% = Max Resonance) **Min. Freq. – Sets the lowest frequency outputted by the effect. (0% = More low frequencies; 100% = Less low frequencies) **Max. Freq. – Sets the highest frequency outputted by the effect. (0% = Less high frequencies; 100% = More high frequencies) Phaser *called “Phase Shifters” makes a copy of the incoming signal and shifts it out of phase from the original. The phase-shifted copy is then blended back with original, so that the in-phase/out-of-phase relationship can be heard. Gives a “swirling” sound as it gets more extreme. *Settings: **Level – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Rate – Changes the rate/frequency of phase shifting, so that different frequencies are de/emphasized on each pass **Depth – Changes the amplitude/intensity of the copied signal **Feedback – Adjusts the amount that the effected signal is fed back into the effect **Shape – Sine (smooth) or Triangle (abrupt) changes to the copied signal Wah *Modeled on VOX V847A Wah-Wah (Fixed) *Wah is a type of guitar effects pedal that alters the tone of the signal to create a distinctive effect, mimicking the human voice, creating a "wacka-wacka" funk styled rhythm or used to boost certain frequencies by keeping it in a single position, emphasizing the "sweet spot" in the tonal spectrum of an instrument. *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Freq – High frequency band pass filter (100% = more treble) **Heel/Toe Freq – Sets the highest/lowest frequencies filtered for the virtual heel and toe positions, virtually pivoting the pedal (100% = max treble) **High Q – Band pass filter controlling width of frequencies filtered, affecting tone (On = narrower range, more treble Touch Wah *Modeled on VOX V847A Wah-Wah (Dynamic) *Adds a “touch” effect that reads signal level (i.e., string strike) and adjusts effect proportionally. *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Sensitivity – Controls degree that effect will react to touch (100% = max effect) **Min Freq – Adjusts the frequency the wah relaxes to when your playing volume is at a minimum (100% = max treble) **Adjusts the frequency the wah sweeps to when your playing volume is at a maximum (100% = max treble) **High Q – Band pass filter controlling width of frequencies filtered, affecting tone (On = narrower range, more treble) *Also known as Envelope Filter. Diatonic Pitch Shifter *Creates a diatonic harmony with the original signal, based on user-designated key, scale and amount of pitch shift *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Pitch – Selects the precise pitch shift in diatonic steps, from down a full octave to up two octaves **Key – Selects the key from C (at the lowest setting) going up in half-steps to B **Scale – Selects the "modern" scale and associated interval sequences ***Major / Ionian ***Dorian ***Phyrgian ***Lydian ***Mixolydian ***Minor / Aeolian ***Locrian ***Harmonic Minor ***Melodic Minor **Tone – High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble) Pitch Shifter *Creates a chromatic harmony with the original signal, based on user-designated amount of pitch shift *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Pitch – Adjusts the pitch shift in 0.2 step increments (-24.0 = down two octaves; +24.0 = up two octaves) **Pre Delay – Adjusts the amount of delay between the original signal and the effected copy **Feedback – Adjusts the amount that the effected signal is fed back into the effect (0% = Min delay; 100% = Max delay) **Tone – High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble)